1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressing apparatus, a substrate bonding apparatus, and a stacked substrate.
2. Related Art
Pressing apparatuses moving a substrate of a semiconductor apparatus up and down or applying pressure thereto have been known (e.g., please refer to Patent Document No. 1.).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-302858
Occasionally, there are cases in which a pair of substrates or the like are moved up and down to be applied pressure. In such cases, it is required to move the substrates quickly, as well as to apply a large pressure to the substrates.